


been quicker

by frausorge



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: It's the last one.





	been quicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> Improv ficlet for Amatia. 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 22, 2017. I'm glad it turned out we don't live in this timeline.

"So what'd you think?" Dan says as they make their way slowly up the aisle of the theater. Emma shakes her head. 

"I can't... Ask me later. I have to let it sink in first." 

"I liked it," Rupert says quietly. "I thought it came out fantastic." 

Emma bites her lip. 

"Come on," he says. "It's the last one- Jo pulled out all the stops. You can't tell me you didn't like it." 

"No," she says. "Of course, I mean. of course. I guess, it's just- at the end? when Harry's facing Voldemort? and he-" 

"-and Ron," Dan puts in. 

"-and the light's like-" Rupert says. 

"-and the stain on his wand-" 

"-and Harry's eyes are all-" 

"-it should have been you," Emma says. 

The boys, her boys still, look at her. 

"It should have! If they'd been quicker with the filming- or we hadn't grown up so fast..." 

"Don't, Em," Rupert says, and he slides his arm around her waist. Dan wraps his over her shoulders, and that's how they get photographed by the handful of cameramen who pause to get a shot of them, before hurrying to join the knots of flashes crowding round the center of the lobby. It doesn't take that long. 

When they're left to themselves again, Dan turns to look at Emma with a wry grin. 

"Em," he says. "Darling. Come out and have a drink with us." 

Rupert's fingers tighten on her hip as he leans down to her ear. "We like you better grown up," he tells her. 

Emma lifts her chin slowly and nods. 

"All right," she says. "Let's go." 


End file.
